simple agi ondh love story
by Ash2029
Summary: this is a investigative and romantic story based on dareya... chapter 8 updated..
1. Chapter 1

**Simple agi ondh love story...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author note : I** **know title se app kuch samajh nahi paye ho...**

 **Simple agi ondh love story ka matlab hai... SIMPLE SI EK LOVE STORY...**

 **acha ab title ka matlab bhi samajh gaye tho kahani ke taraf bhade?**

 _ **Bengaluru...**_

City ya kana kana daliu radio city 91.1...

(city ke kan kan mein bhi radio city 91.1)

Rj : hello... Hi... Naan nima pradeepa... (i am your pradeepa)... After all his talks... Munde ee hadu... (front is this song)

 _Khali quarter batli hange lifu_ _  
_ _(kali quater bottle si life hai)_

 _ache kadole wifu_ _(biwi ne ghar se bahar nikal diya)_

 **(it's a song which drunkards sing after marriage or after breakup)**

He : yaar kohi acha gaana nahi dal sakte kya?

Freedy : dhanka hi tho hai na sir...

Daya : yeh dhanka gaana hai?

Freedy : haan sir ek baar shadi ho gayi na tho iss gaane ki haar baat sahi lagne lagti hai...

Abhijit : haan daya.. Note kar lo... Freedy ko experience hai... Isiliye bol raha hai... Hai na Freedy?

Freedy : ab haan sir...

Abhijit winks at daya... Daya understood...

Daya takes his phone and pretends as if talking in the phone ; haan bhabhi apne suna na freedy ne kya kaha...

Freedy snatches the phone...

Freddy : sir marvana hai kya?

Daya : arre bhabhi ko batne tho dete

Freddy : sir...

Abhijit : haan yaar Freddy sahi keh raha hai... Varna usse ek hafte tak ghar ke bartan dhone parte... Hai na Freddy?

Freddy : without realizing. . Haan sir... Matalab...

Daya : ab freddy hum se kya chupana?

A voice comes: kon kisse kya chupa raha hai?

daya, Abhijith and freedy turn towards the voice it was DCP Chitrole…

daya : kuch nahi sir..

dcp : kya kuch nahi?

Daya: vaise sir app yaha?

Dcp : haan main voh.. abhijth tum ready ho mission ke liye?

Abhijith: haan sir

Dcp : tho kal tumhe nikal na hai..

Abhijith : ji sir…

Dcp leaves…

The day went normally

Abhijith packs his bag and bids good bye to all and leaves…

Same day daya was returning in his bullet bike… when somebody who had been crashed by the car had fallen on the road…

He picks him and takes him to hospital…

The doctors operate that person but ask for the blood of group O-ve… as that blood was rare it was not available in the hospital..

He goes out and asks weather anyone's blood group is O-ve… no one replies.. so there were a group of collage girls… he checks their id card… a girls group was matching so he holds her hand and takes her inside… her friends follow her

She: maine aj thak khoon nahi diya hai..

Daya : kuch nahi hoga.. vaise khoon dene main apki hi bhali hai.. kyuki app kisi ki jaan bachi hai… saying so he makes her to donate blood…

She murmuring : usske hero bana hai tho mujhe khoon dena pad raha hai….

Nurse takes the blood and says: dekhiye apka sirf itna hi khoon liya hai…

Seeing the blood the girl falls down and becomes unconscious…

Daya : arre inhe kya hua?

Nurse: dekhiye, khoon dek ke behosh hogayi hongi.. adhe(1/2) ghante mein hosh ajayega.. tab ap inhe jucie pila dejaye..

Daya :thik hai…

That boy's mother comes & thanks him..

At night 7pm

The girl gains consciousness…

She: arre main yaha kaise?

Daya : app thik hai?

She: haan

Daya : chaliye..

They both come out he takes her to a juice shop..

Daya: anna eradu pineapple juice kodi(bhaiya do(2)pineapple juice dena)

She : illa ondu pomograteu ( nahi ek pomogrante)

Daya: eradaku without sugar and without ice ( 2 also without sugar)

She : alla ondake with sugar amale jasti ice (nahi ek mein with sugar aur zadaya ice)

The shopkeeper gives them the juices…

They both drink it…

Daya searches for his wallet but his wallet was missing..

Daya : tum paise de dogi?

She : par…

Daya : dekho main de deta par main wallet bhul gaya…

She murmuring: hmm, paise bhi nahi hai…

She takes a 1000 rupees note, daya takes it and gives it off..

She : arre yeh note maine panch saal se rakha tha..

But he had already given it…

They catch a auto..

Daya: tumhe kaha jana hai?

She: indiranagar..

He says for auto driver to take auto to indiranagar…

She gets down…

Daya to auto driver: yaha se kormangala jane mein kitna lagega…

a.d: 100 rupyia lagega…

daya to that girl: 200 rupiye dena ..

she : arre par main hi q?

daya : quki jis ke pass purse hai vohi dega..

she gives him the money..

daya: ghabrao math vapas de dunga…

within that the girl's mother comes there…

g.m to daya: tum ho kon?

Daya: pehle app kon hai?

g.m: main isski maa hoon..

daya: aur main isska kohi nahi..

saying so daya sits in the auto..

she: arre phone number tho diya hi nahi

g.m : arre tum janti ho usse?

She : maa ussne mujhse paise udhar liye hai…

g.m: asse tum kissi ko bhi paise udar kaise de sakti ho?

Daya put his head out of the auto and saw her…

g.m: arre voh pichhe kyu dekh raha hai?

She: arre main janti hoon use..

g.m: haan! Tum janti ho usse?

She : arre maa chalo na andar….

Next day

In cid bureau

There was a meeting going on and acp was giving details about that meeting

Acp showing a person of mid 30yrs : haan tho yeh hai, Abhinav, law minister jai Prakash ka bhai hai yeh, issne kal uss insane ko gadi ke neche kuchal diyata…uss insane ka naam rohit tha.. jisse phir daya hospital le gaya tha.. par afsos yeh rohit bach nahi paya.. rohit ke maa ke pass sabut tha jai prakash ke kilaf, aur voh yeh sabut hume dena chatithi par ab voh missing hai…

Tho ab hume rohit ki maa aur sabut ko dhund ke law minister aur uske bhai ko jail mein dalna hai…

All nod

Acp: tho phele hume abhinav ko puchtach ke liye lana hoga..

All : thik hai sir….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note: chapter khatam…**

 **I know apklogo ke dimag mein bhout sare sawal chal rahe honge.. iss sawalo ka jawab jana hai tho bane rahiye mere saath..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author Note: next update is here…**

 **SHE is in collage… who is she? Will come to know further…**

 **Continued from where we left…**

cid bureau

they call abhinav for investigation…

abhinav comes….

Daya interrogates him…

Abhinav: haan kya janaa hai tumhe?

Daya : tho bato kyu mara tumne rohit ko?

Abhinav: maine nahi mara hai use… main tho janta bhi nahi hoon ki voh koun hai…

Daya : jut math bolo, hamare pass tumhare kilaf sabot hai…

Abhinav: acha kya karloge? Ho tho ek do kaudi ke officer hi…

Daya holds his collar: acha khud ko bade lad governer samjh the ho?

Abhinav removes his grip : tumhe sara si bhi tamies (mannaers) nahi hai baat karne ke?

Daya was getting hyper…

Abhinav keeps on teasing him….

Daya punches on his face.. the fight starts.. junior officers try to stop him somehow they take him abhinav out… dcp comes in middle…

Dcp claping….: wah wah pradhuman yeh khobi de kar tumne isse promotion deya tha?

Daya stops ..

Acp : yeh tumne kya kiya daya?

Day : sir voh…

Dcp: kuch nahi suna hai … sr inspector daya u are suspended from this case….

Daya : sir..

Dcp : mujhe kuch nahi suna hai… saying so he leaves…

Daya: sir asa voh kaise kar sakte hai?

Acp : main isme kuch nahi kar sakta.. dimag saktka hua hai usska…

Daya bangs his fist on the table… daya: ab main uss waqt bureau mein wapas aunga jab abhinav jail mein jayega….

Saying so daya also leaves… acp bangs his head…

Daya goes to his home…

Daya's mom opens the door : arre aj itni jaldi?

Daya :haan maa

d.m : thik hai fresh ho jao.. main khana lagti hoon…

daya nods and goes… daya gets a plan in his mind…

on the other side…

abhinav was coming out of the gym….

He had parked his car in the basement…

Suddenly someone attacks him… the other person was wearing mask…

Abhinav also was a though fighter but still that person makes him unconscious and takes him to a under construction building…

There he puts abhinav in a small washroom… with hands ,legs and mouth tied…

Abhinav was badly injured… that man removes abhinav's phone and ties to a dog's neck with the help of a towel…

Outside the person removes the mask.. it was non other than our hero daya ….

Daya locks the door tightly and keeps many sacks filled with cement outside.. so that abhinav could not come out….

Next day…

With the help of a private number daya calls all the news channels and says that law minister jai Prakash has hidden his brother so that the court cannot send abhinav to jail…

Abhinav had killed 6 to 7 ppl… 5 yrs back and his bail period had got ended yesterday…

All the news channels ask law minister for his statement,….

Jai Prakash : dekhiye main janta hoon ki kaoon ka matlab kya hai…

One of the reporter: acha tho apne apke bhai ko kyu chupaya hai?

Jai Prakash: maine uisse nahi chupaya hai… main khud nahi janta hoon ki voh kaha hai…

Another reporter : agar voh nahi mila tho?

Jai Prakash: tho main kal sham ko hi resign kar ke police ko surrender ho jaunga…

All the news channels telecast this news…

Jai Prakash traces abhinav's phone it was keep on changing.. they find out that the phone was tied to a dog's neck… he also searches abhinav's car… in that car they find the dead body of rohith's mother…

The party meeting has been conducted… all the members decide to remove jai Prakash from his post…

The party head announces in press that jai Prakash has resigned and he has given the police to arrest jai Prakash…

All the police were in tension…

One of them : sir eevaga ee case ana yaaru lead madtare? (sir ab iss case ko kon lead karega?)

Sp : gotilla maraya.. ( don't know…)

Acp: nan lead martini ( I will lead this case…)

Sp : niage yakri ee tale novu? Nivu ini 10 dina dale retire agtira…( sir ap ko kyu yeh tension? App tho agle 10 din mein retire ho jaoge..)

Acp: 20 saal se sp aur aur 5 saal se acp banker kuch nahi karpaya pls mujhe iss case tho lead karne dejiye taki main chain se mar saku…

All nod their head….

Acp raghu is now the head of jai Prakash case…

Law minister now asks the police who was the person who took rohith to hospital…

The police say that they don't know but they say that there was a girl who donated the blood maybe she may know anything…

Next day

That girl : haan voh white wali gaadi na.. haan aa rahi hoon…

That girl sits in the car, they ask about daya to her… she says that saw him last in hospital only…

They search him in hospital but he was not there….

The police was in all the check posts and cheaking each and every vehical….

The driver says jai Prakash that the police is checking the car…

They drop that girl…

She goes from there… she sees daya…

She pov: matlab issi ne abhinav ko kidnap kiya hai…. My god..

He was in a coffee shop she comes there and calls him by sign language.. he comes out..

She : oh tum kya karoge, kya karne wale ho yeh sab mujhe pata hai..

Daya gives her a look

She : chalo apna number do

Daya doesn't replies

She : oh tum ek look de doge aur main flat hojaungi? chalo jaldi number do…

Daya :962354****

She calls in that number it said that number doesn't exists…

She takes his phone and calls in her cell…

She : mera pet name puppy hai save kar lo…

Daya takes her phone and erases his number..

She : arre.. chodo kuch nahi, phone se tho mita sakte ho par dimagg se nahi…

Daya : pagal ho gayi ho…

She goes from there…

She reaches the gate, she turns, daya also looks at her…

She: _Naye Naye Naina Mere Dhoonde Hai_ _  
_ _Darbadar Kyun Tujhe_ _  
_ _Naye Naye Manzar Yeh Tak Te Hai_ _  
_ _Isa Kadar Kyun Mujhe_ _  
_ _Zara Zara Phoolon Pe Jadne Laga Dil Mera_ _  
_ _Zara Zara Kaanton Se Lagne Laga Dil Mera_ _  
_ _Main Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan_

 _Aatishein Woh Kahan_ _  
_ _Main Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan_ _  
_ _Ranjishein Hai Duan Haan_ _  
_ _De Baat Khud Pe, Badne Lagi Hoon_

 _Marne Lagi Hoon_ _  
_ _Beh Woh Kahahe, Bharne Lagi Hoon_ _  
_ _Bharne Lagi Hoon_ _  
_ _Chaahat Ke Cheete Hai, Khaare Bhi Meethe Hai_

 _Main Kya Se Kya Ho Gayi_ _  
_ _Zara Zara Phitrat Badal Ne Laga Dil Mera_ _  
_ _Zara Zara Kismat Se Ladne Laga Dil Mera_ _  
_ _Main Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan_

 _Aatishein Woh Kahan_ _  
_ _Main Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan Pareshaan_ _  
_ _Ranjishein Hai Duan Haan_

Here on the other end… police chase jai Prakash car…

In middle of traffic he hides, the police surround him from all the sides…

Acp raghu catches his hand, arrogantly jai removes his grip…

Acp raghu: ab tum ek criminal ho aur main police, izzat se chalo varna gasit ke le jana bhi mujhe ata hai…

So finally law minister is arrested…

Abhinav stands on the commode and sees a drusti doll from the window…

That day itself, daya was going to the same under construction building… he was about to open the lock when she comes there…

She : use kaha chupa rahkha hai?

Daya: dekho chup raho… agar kisi ko pata chala tho bhout gadbad ho jayegi…

She : pata chaltha hai tho chalne do…batao kaha hai voh ladki?

Daya : ladki?

She : haan vahi jis se abhi tum yaha bhar mile the..

Daya : voh tho mujh se route mang rahi thi…

She : acha

Daya : haan.. ab jao

She : sorry ha..

Daya says her to go

She : sorry na

Daya : go.

She : sorry

Daya takes the mask and removes abhinav from the room and leaves him in the outer side of Bangalore..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : hmm chapter khatam…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Jai Prakash is sitting in the jail and thinking about yesterday's event…

 **Flashback**

The high court had given him the punishment and found him guilty for helping his brother escape and killing rohith and his mother….

As he was coming out of the court, all the people started to throw tomatoes on him… someone went on to throw a stone on his head…

Somehow Acp Raghu and other cops put him inside the police van….

 **Flashback ends..**

Here in the middle road, abhinav was lying…

He gets up and try's to ask help but his hands, legs and mouth were still tied…

On the other side…

She was sitting and seeing news, suddenly they show some hero's pic she thinks of daya and calls him…

Daya was sitting on the chair and sees the call and cuts it…

Daya gets up, maa main nahane ja raha hoon…

She smirks : accha mera phone nahi utaoge..

She says to her mom, maa main apka phone le rahi hoon… she takes and calls daya by her mom's phone

Daya had put his phone for charging… his mother sees that….

d.m : daya kisi ka phone hai

daya : haan tho baat karo na maa

d.m : hello kon hai?

She : ji main **SHREYA**

d.m: daya bol rahi hai ki shreya hai…

daya : wrong number hoga maa

d.m : ji wrong number hai,

shreya : app mujhe address dejiye, main vahi ake bata thi hoon ki wrong number hai ya right number…

daya comes out…. He was shocked : tum?

Shreya to d.m : dekha aunty maine kaha tha na yeh wrong number nahi right number hai..

d.m : daya yeh sab kya chal raha hai?

Daya : maa kuch nahi, to shreya : chalo jao yaha se..

Shreya : arre par main auto main ayi thi, aur maine auto vapas bhej diya… ab tumhe hi chod na hoga, bus stop tak..

Daya goes to put on his shirt..

Shreya : aunty pheli baar apke ghar mein ayi hoon, ek cup coffee milegi kya mujhe?

d.m nods her and goes to bring coffee…

daya comes out he was wearing a brown t-shirt..

shreya : arre.. she sees her shirt(she was wearing a white shirt and gray florial long skirt), aj Saturday hai aur white shirt phen ke aao… varna main tumhare saath nahi aaungi…

he sighs and goes to change, d.m comes with coffee….

Shreya touches d.m's feet,

d.m : arre tum mere pair kyu chu rahi ho?

Shreya : maa ne kaha tha ki agar kohi pheli baar ghar aye aur voh hume coffee de tho hume uske pair chune chaiye….

Saying so shreya sits on the swing which was present in between the house, d.m also sits next to her…

d.m : daya

shreya : voh na matching white shirt phene gaye hai…

daya comes out he was wearing a white t- shirt…

d.m : daya kya chal raha hai?

Daya : maa kuch nahi, and takes the cup from her hand and keeps it aside, and brings her out…

Daya goes and sits in his bike and she comes and sits behind him, shreya : arre ek minute…

She goes to d.m : aunty ek selfie ho jaye…

d.m nods her head in yes…

they both take selfie's, daya nods his head in disagreement and smiles…

shreya comes slowly and sits behind him….

Daya wears his helmet and starts the bike, she holds him by his shoulders…

Shreya asks his mother by sings weather they are looking nice together?

His mom makes super sign….

Daya stop front of her house….

Shreya : arre vaha dekho..

Daya sees that side, she takes his bike keys and goes inside her house, daya follows her…

Shreya was running and he was following her…

Her mother comes, : yeh kon hai?

Shreya holding the keys and points to her father… : ap aur papa, main aur yeh and winks at her…

Her mom : aye tum vahi auto vale ho na, (as mentioned in 1st chapter)

Daya : ji vahi

Shreya : chalo pair chuo

Daya : par main kyu?

Shreya holds the keys and bends down pretending as if touching her mom's feet…

Daya also bends down to take the keys…

(it looks as if they are touching her mom's feet)

Her mom runs from there…

Shreya : holds the keys up… daya holds her hands and takes it…

He goes from there….

Shreya sees him going….

Sunday…

Her parents were going somewhere out,so shreya was getting bored…

Shreya calls daya by landline…

Shreya : daya jaldi aao… aahhh … jaldi, jaldi… aahh….. and she cuts the call….

Shreya thinks that she and daya will chat for some time alone…

The door bell rings…

The door was in a such a way that next to door was a big window… shreya sees daya from that window… he waves his hand… shreya goes behind the door and was dancing in joy…..

She open the door, d.m was also there…

d.m : arre beta tumne hume kyu bulaya?

Shreya : voh aunty maine pheli baar coffee bana sheka tha issilye laga ki apko de kar pata karu ki taste kasa hai….

d.m smiles and kisses her cheek…

d.m moves inside… she brings her face next to daya thinking that he will kiss her but daya does do any such thing… instead daya asks her what happened… she says nothing… both had a smile on their face..

At night..

Shreya was sleeping, she gets a dream…

Daya was with some other girl… he was sitting on the steps and she comes and sits next to him…

Shreya gets up from sleep…Shreya again gets a dream…

Again daya was with some other girl and they were in a coffee shop, there was glass present in middle, that girl kisses on that glass and daya also kisses on that same place…

Shreya again gets up from sleep…

She hugs her pillow and sleeps, she gets a dream, this time they (daya and shreya) were in coffee shop and she kisses on that glass and daya moves away his face, this repeats, daya makes a no chance face and moves from there…

Next day

Shreya was in her scooty…

Shreya sees daya going towards a shop, she follows him…

Shreya taps on his shoulder…

Daya turns…

Shreya : tum khud ko kya samjhte ho?

Daya : kya?

Shreya : kisi ke saath ho ase mere sapne mein ate ho… voh kohi tumhe suit nahi karti… she holds her hand near her heart, then points towards him…

Shreya : got it?

Daya nods his head in disbelief…

Shreya turns to go…

But before going she turns and looks at him, and he too was looking at her…

Shreya leaves from there…

Here in hospital…

It is been a week since then, abhinav is in hospital, so that police cannot arrest him and he could bring his brother out of jail….

He was sitting on the bed, police comes to him….

They show him some proofs, they show him that building's pic, it contained that drusti doll's pic also…

 **Flashback**

Abhinav was in that building, he stands on that commode and sees from a small window present there, a drusti doll was hanging adjacent to that place where he was…. He noticies that place and very carefully…

 **Flashback ends**

Police even caught that doc who had given the false statement that abhinav was ill…

Police catch abhinav's collar, chal ab…

But he take the surgery scissor present next to him and pierce it in that inspector's body, he takes that police's gun and shoot the other sub ins who was with inspector…

Abhinav escapes from there, the police was behind him…

He runs till a distance, some cops were also chasing him…

Abhinav was having gun also, he catches a bike, and sits behind that person, abhinav points the gun at that person's head and says him to not to stop and drive the bike in speed..

Abhinav was busy seeing behind wheater the police is following or no he didn't notice that bike person's face also…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Behind abhinav Acp Raghu and his team were following them in a jeep…

The chase goes on, finally police miss their route…

Abhinav calls his gang members…

They all meet at outskirts of Bangalore, little after the police left chasing them only abhinav got down of that bike … and say the biker to not to say anything to anyone and shut his mouth…

The person left…

Abhinav realizes something…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : chapter khatam… ek suspense khatam hua tho ek aur agaya…**

 **What did abhinav realize?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That bike person did not leave abhinav and he was still chasing him….

.

.

.

(Do you know who it is?)

.

.

Abhinav was holding that bike person with his arms, he noticed a ring in that person's hand and one bracelet….

He realized that he was the same person who had kidnapped him…

 **Flashback**

During the fight, he had noticed that man's bracelet and ring…

 **Flashback ends**

Abhinav orders his men to go back to that building….

There he goes and finds a half pan card…..

The photo and the half name had been torn..

Abhinav sees that and smiles evilly….

They all go from that building…

Daya was behind….

He was thinking what did he miss…

Suddenly someone comes back and puts hand on his shoulder….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He turns back it was shreya…

Shreya : dekha tum dar gaye na….

Daya : akal naam ki chiz bhi hai tumhe?

Shreya : I love u yahi khene main ayi thi...

Daya : pagal ho? akal naam ki chiz hai tume? haan? pyaar naam ki bekar chizo ke lye mere pass waqt nahi hai... subhe se leke shaam tak kaam ho na ho par whatsapp, face book chat karne ke alawa bhi aur bhio kaam hai meri zindagi mein... subhe untne se le ke shaam ko coffee kaha pete ho, raat ko khana khbate ho ki nahi... in sab batao ke liye mere pass waqt nahi hai...

daya sits on his bike but he remembers something...

daya : yeh lo tumhare paise jo maine leye the..

being angry he throws that on her face...

daya leaves...

shreya was standing there...

.

.

some one noticies this...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **author note : chapter khatam...**

 **pata hai apne lamba chapter expect kiya tha..**

 **par apne review nahi kiya tho meri galti nahi hai...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note : here is the chapter... Enjoy reading...**

Abhinav saw dareya and smiled evilly.. As soon as daya went he ordered his goons to follow shreya..

Shreya goes to her friends home... After some time she takes a auto to go to her house when the goons kidnap her...

They take her to a factory which closed from many yrs...

Thay had tied her eyes, hands and legs..

After reaching there they open the cloth which was on her eyes... She struggle to free herself...

Abhinav : chi chi itni mehnat kyu kar rahi ho? Jab tak mai nahi chata tum yaha se nahi ja sakti...

Shreya : kon ho tum? Aur kya chate ho?

Abhinav : bataunga... Phele saas tho lo.. Vaise bhi tumhe mere samne hi marna hoga...

Shreya just glares at him..

Abhinav : arre ghoor na bandh karo.. Mai nahi dar ne wala...

Shreya ; kya chate ho tum?

Abhinav : arre yaar rukho... Batata hoon...

Ordering to his goons.. Sab se phele iske phone se iske ashiq ka number nikalo...

Shreya : iss mein uska number mahi hai...

Abhinav : acha? Holds her hair and makes her stand... Tho chalo, voh khud tumhe bachane ayega... Jab voh kisi sadak pe pade insan ko bachane aa sakta hai tho apni gf ko bachane kyu nahi ayega.. Hai na... Said looking towards shreya..

Shreya was wincing in pain...

He just left her.. She feel down... She was crying thinking the moments she spent with him...

Time was flying...

It turned to be night...

Daya was in his house, Behind him his mother was there, they were watching something on his phone...

It was a video...

 _Video.._

 _Shreya : daya main janti hoon ki agar main yeh apne phone se bhejti tho tum yeh video nahi dekhte... Issilye kisi aur ke number se bhej rahi hoon... Main janti hoon ki abhinav ko tumne hi kidnap kiya tha... Issi baat ko jankar maine tumse pyaar kiya tha... Aur main yeh bhi janti hoon ki jai prakash ko tumne hi jail bheja hai... Pls mere pyaar ko accept karo... Mai sach mein tumse pyaar karti hoon..._

The video got over...

Daya was in deep thoughts when his mother says... : daya voh sach mein tumse pyaar karti hai, usse ek baar phone kar ke batao ki tum bhi usse pyaar karte ho...

Daya nods his head and.. Calls her...

Here in the factory..

The goons were sitting around and her phone was in the middle...

The phone started to ring...

The goon went and saw...

Abhinav : kon hai?

Goon : boss iski maa hai..

Shreya was sitting in one corner, and. Crying...

Here in daya's home

Daya : maa kal karunga, abhi bhout raat ho gayi hai..

D. M : thik hai...

Next day..

Daya calls her...

Here in the factory..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 **Author note : so will they come to know about daya's real identity?**

 **Want to know then review..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author note :Thank you those who reviewed...**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Next morning

Daya was waiting for shreya's phone but she didn't call him... He was about to call when he received a call on his cell...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special cell, domlur, Bengaluru...

Jai prakash is kept in special custody there...

A police guard who was guarding outside the cell gave him a phone and said that it was from abhinav...

Jai prakash : (haan abhinav kya hua?

Abhinav : bhai ab kya karna hai?

Before jai prakash could speak further, they hear foot steps...

It was acp raghu..

Jai prakash quickly hides the cell in his pocket...

Acp raghu comes and sits on the chair opposite to jai prakash...

Acp : kaise ho? Jail mein khush tho ho na...

Jai prakash doesn't reply...

Acp notices something...

He comes front and takes the cell from jai's pocket...

Acp : tho yeh ho raha...

Jai without wasting a second takes the gun from the sub inspector's pocket...

Acp also takes the gun...

Now both were standing facing each other with the gun in their hand...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here on the other side...

The doctor who treated abhinav was helping him...

Abhinav : ab kya kare? Bhai bhi jawab nahi de rahe..

Doctor : ek kaam karte hai, phele yaha se chale jate hai...

Abhinav : thik hai...

Doctor : tho thik hai ambulance mein jate hai...

Abhinav : par ambulance kyu?

Doctor : kyuki police walo ke pass apke gaadi ka number hai... Issilye... Chaliye jaldi...

Abhinav : haan par usse phele mujhe ek important kaam hai... He said taking shreya's cell...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here on daya's side...

Daya receive the call... It was from acp..

Daya : good morning sir

Acp : haan daya gm...

Daya : sir kohi kaam tha?

Acp : haan, tum aj se duty join kar rahe ho...

Daya. Ok sir..

Acp : hmm...

Saying so he cut the call...

Daya get ready for bureau and leave..

Cid bureau

Daya comes in and says : senior inspector daya reporting on duty sir...

Acp : welcome back daya..

Before they could speak further, two old aged couple come there...

Woman : acp sir

Daya recognizes them : app dono...

Man : daya beta... Voh... Shreya kal subhe se ghar nahi ayi hai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here on the ambulance...

They had tied shreya's hands and legs and put her on the back seat...

Slowly she was gaining consciousness...

She had a pocket knife with her, she tries to cut the rope within that...

Suddenly the ambulance stops...

It was a deserted place...

Abhinav opened the door..

Abhinav pulls her by her hairs...

Shreya cries in pain...

Abhinav : arre arre shreya ya yun kahu INSPECTOR SHREYA apne yeh jhute asu na pooch lijiye... Kyuki abhi tho bas shuruvat hai... Agge tho aur bhi dard hoga par vaha apka yeh rona sune wala kohi nahi hoga...

Shreya was trying to still free her hands... She succeed in that...

Abhinav was about to hit her when she holds his hand...

Shreya startes to fight with abhinav but she was not enough to fight against all his goons..

One of them make her smell chloroform... She faints...

Goon : boss yeh tho sadya bhav kha rahi hai...

Abhinav : mujhe pata hai iske saath kya karna hai... Ambulance mein dalo isse...

They put her in ambulance...

And they drove off

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acp : hmm... Acha app log ghar jaye shreya ko kuch nahi hoga, voh sahi salamat ghar pohonch jayegi...

Sm, sf : shukriya acp shaab...

Acp : freddy jaldi shreya pe lage chip ko trace karo..

Freddy : ji sir..

Acp : usse kuch nahi hona chahiye...

Daya : kyu sir?

Acp : kyuki uske paas jai prakash ke khilaf ke sabut hai..

Daya : par sir uske pass sabut kaha se aye?

Acp : baat yeh hai ki..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : chapter khatam...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

In the domlur jail...

Acp was holding the gun targeting jai prakash and jai was targeting acp...

The sub inspector was a silent spectator..

They hear footsteps...

Jai turn to see who it was when acp presses the trigger... The bullet hits jai on his forehead..

Before dying he pressed the trigger and it hit the sub inspector on his shoulder...

It was another inspector who came in...

Inspector : sir yeh kya kiya apne?

Acp : voh mujhe marne wala tha.. Jaldi se rajesh (sub inspector) ko hospital phochaoyo...

Inspector : ji sir and he sends him to hospital...

Acp : Vaise abhinav ka phone trace hua?

Inspector : ji sir trace ho gaya..

.

.

.

Cid bureau

Acp : daya abhinav tumhe dhoond raha tha.. Kyuki tumne rohit ki jaan bachane ki koshish ki thi... Issilye abhinav tumhe nahi chod tha.. Issilye maine shreya ko tumhare peeche lagaya.. Rohit shreya ka hi khabri tha.. Shreya pechle ek mahine se abhinav ke case pe kaam kar rahi thi.. Ek mahine baad rohit ko abhinav aur jai prakash ke khilaf saboot mil gaya tha... Par usse phele voh uss saboot ko hum tak phocha pata usse abhinav ne mar diya...

Daya : sir voh evidence ab kaha hai?

Acp : voh saboot, rohit ke maa ko mila tha.. Marne se phele ussne kahi chupaya tha.. Par jab rohit ki maa mar gayi tab phirse voh saboot nahi mila hume.. Par kal sham ko shreya ne mujhe bataya tha ki usse saboot mil gaya hai... Isse phele ki mujhe voh de sake, usse abhinav ne kidnap kar liya...

Daya : Ohh..

The bureau door opened and abhijit came in..

Abhijit : senior inspector abhijit reporting on duty sir..

Acp : welcome back abhijit... Jaldi dcp ko report mail kar dena aur iss case pe lag jao..

Abhijit : ji sir..

All this time daya Was lost in thoughts..

Daya (pov) : matalab shreya mujhse pyaar nahi karti? Par mujhe kyu farak padta hai?. Kahi mujhe usse pyaar tho nahi ho gaya?.?

Abhijit kept hand on his shoulder... With this daya came out of his thoughts..

Daya : haan abhi kya hua?

Abhijit :mujhe kuch nahi hua, lagta hai tumhe ho gaya gai..

Daya : kya?

Abhijit : pyaar..

Before daya could speak anything freddy came there..

Freddy : sir shreya ka phone trace ho gaya hai..

Daya : chalo jaldi...

Daya along with pankaj and other junior officers go to the location..

The location was changing every second.. It seemed like it was running...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daya found the phone.. It was tied to a dog..

Daya (pov) : matlab yeh mujhe follow kar raha hai.. Ab yeh kya karega..

He went to the same building where he had tied abhinav... He went there and shouted and searched for shreya in every corner... The day was about to end. .. Daya : shreya kaha ho yaar... Aj pheli baar mujhe tumhara importance samjh aya.. I really love you yaar.. Ab tho bata do ki kaha ho tum... He said by falling on his knees and crying...

Shreya was hearing all this... Tears came from her eyes too... Shreya (pov) : aj pheli baar daya apne mera naam liya.. Apne apne pyaar ko swikara.. Hey bhagwan aj mujhe pheli baar samjh nahi aa raha ki main khush hu ya dhuki..

She wanted to shout that i am here.. But abhinav had tied her mouth..

Daya cried for sometime and went...

After 30 minutes

Here abhinav went towards house.. Outside the door was open and the name plate had the name : shetty's...

Inside there was a swing where daya was sitting waiting for them...

Daya : aajao tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha..

Abhinav : badi jaldi aa gaye.. Par yaha se zinda nahi jaaoge..

Daya : villan ko yeh dialogue suit nahi karta...

Abhinav (ordering his goons) : mere muh kya dekh rahe hi maro isse...

Soon all started to fight with daya...

But daya was victorious in conquering them... Abhinav took out his gun.. Daya hit on his hand sanch it.. Doctor hits daya on his hand the gun fell down...

Doctor and daya start to fight...

Daya hit doctor... He asks him where is Shreya..

Doctor : voh voh.. Uss building mein...

Before he could complete he was shot by abhinav... Abhinav shoot him near his heart..

Doctor died...

Daya loses his temper and hits abhinav badly... Blood started to ooze from his lips..

Daya : batao shreya kaha hai?

Abhinav : arre tumne pucha aur maine bata diya...

Daya puches him on his face...

Abhinav : dum idre avalana hudoko... (if you have guts you find her..)

Daya puts him in his car and goes to the under construction building...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acp : abhijit daya kaha gayab ho gaya?

Abhijit : sir usne kaha tha ki voh shreya ko dhund ke rahega..

Abhijit's phone beeps.. It was from daya..

Shreya iss pate pe hai.. Jaldi phocho... Along with the address...

Abhijit : sir daya ne yeh address bheja hai aur kaha hai ki shreya yahi milegi...

Acp : tho der kis baat ki chalo jaldi..

Abhijit : ji sir..

Daya : ab batao shreya kaha hai...

Shreya was witnessing this scene... Tears were flowing through her eyes... She wanted to shout : daya main yaha hu... But she couldn't do so..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side acp raghu and inspector were also coming to the same place...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : chapter khatam.. Ab shreya kaha hai? Daya ne tho puri building chani par voh kahi mili kyu nahi? Want to know then review..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed...**

 **Coming to the last chapter**

Daya : shreya kaha hai?

Abhinav : ha ha ha.. Arre tumne pucha aur mai dar gaya... (acting like he is scared).. Main dar gaya abhi batata hoon ki voh kaha hai...

Daya : kaha hai voh?

Abhinav : arre tumne pucha aur maine bata diya.. Hai na...

Daya (holds abhinav's collar) : kaha hai voh?

Abhinav : ab voh sirf aur sirf tumhari vajah se maregi... Kept on teasing him.. Daya punches on his face still he doesn't stops..

Shreya was seeing this from up..

Abhinav had tied her like the dristi doll... He had made her wear those clothes and made her stand in between of two steel rods... Better than stand, she was hanging between those two rods...

Shreya (pov) nahi mujhe kuch na kuch tho karna hoga.. She starts to jump there.. The steel rod which was below her legs feel on the ground.. Daya and abhinav looked up...

Daya : shreya...

Before he could go up abhinav takes daya's gun and holds him on the gun point... Abhinav : ab tumhe mujhse kohi nahi bacha sakta...

He was about to shoot when acp raghu shoots abhinav on his hand..

Abhinav was fallen on the ground..

Acp raghu : daya sir jaldi jaye..

Daya nods his head and goes up..

Abhinav still takes the gun and shoots acp raghu on his shoulder... He aims at daya..

Before he shoot, abhijit shoots abhinav on his back...

Abhinav died..

Acp orders pankaj to take raghu to hospital..

Here in the building..

Daya rescues shreya..

Shreya was weak she was about to faint but before that she wanted to say something..

Shreya : daya ab tho yakeen ho gaya na ki mera pyaar sacha hai..

Daya hits his head..

Daya : haan shreya ho gaya ab hospital jaye?

Shreya smiles in reply.. And faints..

Daya : shreya (pats on her face)

He carries her in his arms..

They take her to hospital..

City hospital

Doctor was operating shreya.. She was in ot.. Daya's mother and shreya's parents come..

Doctor comes out..

Daya was the first one to rush to him..

Daya : shreya..

Doctor : voh ab khatre se bhar hai.. Unhe abhi bhi weakness hai.. Bhetar hoga agar voh ek hafte tak sirf aram kare..

Daya : ji doc.. Kya hum usse mil sakte hai?

Doctor : ji abhi nahi.. Ek ghante ke baad unhe hosh aayega tab ab unse mil lena.. Now excuse me..

Doctor left..

After one hour shreya regains consciousness..

one by one all go to meet her..

Last daya goes.. As soon as he goes and sits next to her shreya hugs him..

Shreya : pata hai maine apko kitna miss kiya.. Ab tho main apko zindagi bhar nahi chodungi..

Daya : itna pyaar karti ho tum mujhse..

Before shreya could reply abhijit and his mother enter.. Dareya separate quickly

Abhijit : humne tumhe disturb tho nahi kiya..

Daya : maa dekho na abhi mera taang khich raha hai..

D. M : haan haan pata hai tumhare bhaiyo ka.. Daya hato mujhe milne do apni bahu se..

She comes and sits next to shreya..

Shreya : auntie app kaise ho?

D. M : ab aunty nahi maa kaho na mujhe.. Main tumhari hone wali saas hu..

Shreya : nahi...

All : kya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shreya : kyuki daya ne mujhe abhi bhi voh teen words nahi keh hai..

D. M: itni si baat abhi bulwati hoon isse.. She goes near daya and holds his ears..

D.m : tu kal hi meri bhau ko dinner ke leke jayega..

Daya : thik hai maa.. Ab tho kaan chod do..

Abhijit : nahi maa isse math chodna.. Issne meri bhabhi ko abhi tak I love you nahi bola tho isse sit ups karne ko bolo..

Shreya : nahi unhe dard hoga..

Daya sees her and was lost in her..

D. M and abhijit smiles..

Abhijit snaps his fingers infront of daya.. Dareya come out of their dream land.. D. M leaves..

Shreya : jeth ji yeh apne acha nahi kiya.. Hamara eye lock thod diya.. Very bad..

Abhijit : acha ji?

Shreya : haan jeth ji..

Daya was blushing hearing this..

Abhijit : wah bhai wah kya jodi hai.. Yaha ladka sharma raha hai aur ladki usse aur sharmane mein majboor kar rahi hai.. Tum dono ki love story sach mein unique hogi..

Shreya : unique nahi jeth ji simple si ek love story..

Daya : SIMPLE AGI ONDU LOVE STORY

Abhijit : haan bhai haan.. Ab main chalta hoon.. Kuch privacy chaiye hogi na tum logo ko..

Dareya blush..

Shreya : daya..

Daya : haan..

Shreya : app mujhse shaadi kab karenge?

Daya : kyu itni jaldi hai?

Shreya : haan mujhe jald se jald mrs shetty bana hai..

Daya : pagal ho bilkul..

Shreya : kohi shaq hai?

Daya ; nahi madam..

after few days shreya was discharged from hospital.. Dareya get engaged.. It was a sunday all had come to duo's house for lunch..

Elders were sitting in living room and chatting where as juniors were pulling leg of dareya...

Dareya were blushing suddenly daya starts to get hiccups..

Shreya was sitting next to him.. Abhi gives him water but it doesn't stop.. So shreya moves near daya and kisses him on his lips...

Daya's eyes were wide open.. And all others were closing their eyes..

Dareya seprate.. All were shocked

Evening all started to leave..

Dareya, abhijit and duo's mom were left..

Shreya : sasu maa main aj yahi ruk jau?

D. M : haan beta kyu nahi..

Shreya : thik hai.. (to daya) daya aj app dinner mein kya kahenge?

Daya : roti aur sabsi..

D. M : daya kya roti aur sabsi? Kuch noodles banaye bhau? Tumhe tho pasand hai na..

Shreya : sasu maa love you.. chaliye saasu maa..

Daya : tho mujhse pyucha kyu?

Shreya : ase hi..

Both went to kitchen..

Abhijit (to daya) : tujhe asi staright forward hi mili thi kya?

Daya : kya karu bhai staright forward hai par hai bhout pyaari...

Abhi : pata hai..

Shreya call them after preparing dinner..

After dinner dareya were sitting in terrace..

Shreya was keeping her head on daya's shoulder and seeing stars..

Daya : vaise voh dhopher ko sab ke samne kya kiya tha?

Shreya : bhul gaye? Phirse karu?

Daya : nahi meri maa..

Shreya : ok..

Daya : ab kal sab hume chidayenge uska kya?

Shreya : tho main apko kiss bhi nahi karu?

Daya : karo par public mein?

Shreya : kyu public mein app mere manetar nahi ho kya?

Daya : asa nahi hai par..

Shreya : par var kuch nahi... acha tho chalo good night chalo chalke so jate hai..

Daya : app kuch bhul rahe ho..

Shreya : kya?

Daya : yeh..

Before shreya could understand, daya pulls her and kisses her on her lips..

Shreya was shocked but after some time she also responded...

Dareya separate..

Shreya : I love you..

Daya side hug her : I love you too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : at last story khatam.. Achi lagi tho batana..**

 _ **This plot was taken from film CHAKRAVUYA...**_


End file.
